broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Frontier Territories
The Frontier Territories is the name for the region of Equestria which is south of the MacIntoch Hills. It was first discovered 20 years after the banishment of Princess Luna to the moon, and was almost unheard of for most of Equestria for 500 years, until new efforts to communicate with the Frontier were initiated. It is one of the 6 administrative regions of Equestria. History After the banishment of Princess Luna, a group of ponies decided to leave and set up a new group of towns, beyond the 'red hills' (MacIntoch Hills) and create a defensive position there, believing that the disgruntled Luna would escape the moon, and create an army from the strange items in the south, and use them to control Equestria. Princess Celestia granted this and the group of ponies, led by a group of 6 ponies, called the Pioneers, left Canterlot and followed a trail where now is the main rail link from Canterlot to Appleloosa via. Ponyville. They cleared land in some areas, which would later become the locations of Ponyville and Appleloosa. They then passed the MacIntoch Hills though a narrow pass, now known as the Bucki Pass. They reached a large forest belt, just south of the mountains and deserts of the south. They left a outpost here, now called the Meridian Post, and the ponies scattered, half moving west, and half moving east. The ponies moving east established Windtonvale and the ponies on the west developed Gallopsburg. It took 3 days for both towns to be made. On the 4th day, they returned to the Meridian Post to regroup with the ponies that went west. They realized that they both made towns, with the western Pioneers building their barracks town of Gallopsburg, where the eastern ponies build the civilian town of Windtonvale. The ponies that came with the Pioneers began to argue about which would be the capital of their new territories. The Pioneers, unable to calm down the settlers, watched on in fear as the argument became bigger, and bigger until, two new ponies arrived in Meridian Post. A royal pony, and his princess wife. Their names were Musket and Windwalker, respectively. The ponies stopped in shock, because they never expected any royal to come so far to see their new land. Musket stood in front of the crowd, and declared that both towns were capitals, Windtonvale was the region and civilian capital, where Gallopsburg was the supply and barracks capital. The ponies nodded in agreement, and the Pioneers were thankful for the quick resolution. The royals were declared the leaders of the towns, but they refused to be called the Prince and Princess of the Frontier. Instead, Musket became Duke of Gallopsburg, and Windwalker, Duchess of Windtonvale. Though they only lived in the towns for 10 years before leaving back to Canterlot on secret duties. They were respected as their leaders of the Frontier, and their offspring as the heirs to their throne here in the Frontier. --in progress-- Region Administration The Frontier Territories have 2 towns in the region, and one military outpost. These are: *Large Town of Windtonvale *Town of Gallopsburg *Meridian Post Military Outpost The region is run by a royal who lives or has been born in the region, in the current case, Princess Lorikeet and Princess Mairwen. The Military Outpost is run autonomously by the Royal Frontier Force. The Frontier Territories is one of the few regions to have its own military, assembled deliberately by the Royals during their early years in defence of Equestria and most importantly, its border. Other Regions The regions of Equestria include: *Capital Region (Canterlot, Ponyville, Cloudsdale) *Eastern Region (Manehatten, Baltimare, Fillydelphia) *Western Region (Vanhoover, Tall Tale) *Northern Empires (Crystal Empire, Ixhcalan Empire) *Southern Territories (Appleloosa, Dodge Junction, Las Pegasus) *Frontier Territories (Windtonvale , Gallopsburg) Category:Locations